Victorious: Music From the Hit TV Show
Victorious: Music from the Hit TV Show is the soundtrack for the Nickelodeon TV series Victorious. The majority of the album was sung by the lead actress of the television series, Victoria Justice, with the Victorious cast being listed beside her. Some of the other singers on the album feature Ariana Grande, Elizabeth Gillies, Miranda Cosgrove and Matt Bennett. The majority of the album was written by Michael Corcoran, Dan Schneider, Savan Kotecha, Kool Kojak and CJ Abraham with Victoria Justice involved in the composition of "Best Friend's Brother" and Leon Thomas III on "Song 2 You". The album was released on August 2, 2011 by Nickelodeon Records, in association with Sony Music Entertainment. All of the songs on this soundtrack appear on previously aired episodes of both seasons of Victorious. The soundtrack debuted on the Billboard 200 at number 5 with over 40,000 copies sold. It also peaked at number one on the Billboard Kid Albums chart and the Billboard Top Soundtracks chart. The lead single from the soundtrack was the show's theme song "Make it Shine", which was released on April 13, 2010. The next song released was "Freak the Freak Out" on November 19, 2010. The song was the soundtrack's most successful single released, peaking on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 50. Other singles from the album include "Beggin' on Your Knees" (released April 1, 2011), "Best Friend's Brother" (released May 20, 2011) and "Leave It All To Shine" (released June 10, 2011). Musical structure Musically, the album is pop and dance heavy, featuring influencs of mainstream electropop, teen pop and bubblegum pop. The album features the heavy usage of synthesizers, drum machine and Auto-Tune, prominent in songs like "Freak the Freak Out" and "Make It Shine". The lyrical themes involve light romance, happy and sad, and assertions of self-worth. The album features peppy dance tracks like "All I Want Is Everything" and "Best Friend's Brother" and lite piano ballads like "Song 2 You" and "Tell Me That You Love Me". "Give It Up", sung by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies, is an urban pop track. "You're the Reason" and "Finally Falling" are guitar driven pop song written by Michael Corcoran, Dan Schneider, and CJ Abraham. Singles The lead single from the soundtrack was the show's theme song "Make It Shine", which was released on April 13, 2010. The next song released was "Freak the Freak Out" on November 19, 2010. The song was featured on the Victorious special, "Freak the Freak Out" and the soundtrack most successful single released, peaking on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 50. The single was accompanied by a two minute music video that premiered on Nickelodeon in mid November. "Beggin' on Your Knees" was released almost a year after the first single was released and was featured on the first episode of the second season of the same name which Victoria Justice performed at the end of the episode and at the 2011 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards. It was the soundtracks second most successful single, peaking at number 58 on the Billboard Hot 100. The song was accompanied by a music video directed by Marc Wagner which was released on March 12, 2011. "Best Friend's Brother" was the fourth single released from the soundtrack on May 20, 2011. It was featured on the season two episode "Prom Wrecker." The music video for the single was released on May 28, 2011. It debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 93 and peaked at number 86. "Leave It All To Shine" was released June 10, 2011 as the fifth single off the album and performed on the iCarly 90-minute special "iParty with Victorious" by the cast members of both iCarly and Victorious. Track listing Category:Albums